leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Sayla Moune
Sayla Moune is an elf cleric played by Eugene Almany who lived as a hermit in a tiny monastery for 248 years. Description Appearance Sayla has pale skin, teal hair, and gray eyes. He is 6'2. At the beginning of the campaign, his hair reached just above his hips. However, after the death of Arcana, he sheared it off with a dagger as penance. He styled it into a bob cut, where the longest ends reach to his shoulders while the back exposes the entire back of his neck and part of his scalp. Later, as retaliation for a perceived threat against his son, Ravro clawed the right of Sayla's face, leaving him blinded and scarred. Sayla did not remove the injury through magic, also as a form of penance. Once adopted into Shukri of Ajod's court, he exchanged brown leather leggings and a tunic bearing the goddess Selune's image for blue and gold robes and a pair of white pocks. Personality Sayla appears to think very highly of himself because of his strict religious observance and beauty. He carries himself with grace and calm. However, he is easily flusterable and often loses his temper. Sayla is constantly in the pursuit of order, despite his race's chaotic tendencies. This is largely attributed to the strict rules of the monastery. He mothers his teammates both in and out of battle. He is extremely dogmatic. Most things that challenged his narrow worldview were treated with apprehension, but he has learned to open his mind through Shukri. His loyalty has shifted from religious ideals to those most aligned with justice and tolerance. Biography Background Sayla was left at the doorstep of a monastery for unknown reasons, nameless and just barely born. After its inhabitants begrudgingly took him in, they decided to simply draw straws to determine who would take care of him so that they could return to their business as soon as possible. Yueliang Weixing, one of the monks living there, skipped out on the meeting, so she was selected as punishment. She wasn't aware until she found a child at the door to her room. There was nothing with him but a note reading "He's your responsibility now." She named him Shuishou Weixing, which he later romanized, as the monastery was by the shore and there was a full moon out. That was the closest to a parently thing she did for him in their time together. Yueliang sparked curiosity and an affinity for learning in Sayla. She always encouraged him to push the boundaries of knowledge and question everything, fueling the chaotic and rebellious spark in him. She introduced him to her magnum opus: her rock theory. She believed that all rocks were a part of Selune's body, and therefore had innate healing properties. Not even knowing if it existed, Yueliang tried obsessively to harness their power. This outlandish theory was disapproved of for various reasons, the most notable being that the monastery was made up mostly of Umberlee worshipers. Her efforts to keep Sayla rebellious and hold his belief in her theory were contested as the monks grew increasingly disapproving of Sayla's acting out. They eventually completely quieted him, literally and figuratively, when she became sickly and died. The monastery admitted him in, as he was of age, putting him under a pact of silence and eremitism as all other inducted had. He was forced to lose his individuality and to conform to the monastery schedule--meditation, flagellance, religious studies, and confessional--to stifle his chaotic tendencies. Sayla found himself horribly alone. In that grief, however, he found motivation. Hard as they tried, the monks couldn't entirely erase influence Yueliang's from his life. Sayla did adhere to the laws of the place, and soon became a major perpetuator of them—but at the same time, he carried the name she gave him with pride and spent the rest of his time in the monastery striving to prove her theories and, more than anything, that she even existed. He also kept her in his heart in a more subtle manner: the twin buns he styled his hair into were adopted from her. After several decades of failure and turmoil, he decided he needed to leave the monastery. The decision was not easy: he would no longer be welcome there, as he would be breaking the pacts he made. Still, his faith in Selune and his guardian came through, and he ventured into a world he had only ever read about. Through the Campaign Sayla left the monastery as a naive religious fanatic, as full of faith as he was prejudiced. He had little trouble adjusting to being in a group, as cooperation was necessary, although he did not necessarily get along with the members, per se, immediately. TBC Relationships Arcana Sayla, initially disgusted by what he assumed to be nymphomania, bickered constantly with Arcana. Through forced cooperation and an accidental drunken night together, he begrudgingly came to be her friend. He would still scold her and sometimes argue with her as if nothing had changed, but in between those moments, he looked out for her in and out of battle. be moved When she was killed by Hlaryin, Sayla was devastated. He was right in front of the scene, unable to help, and felt responsible for what occured. He practically dragged the rest of the group into retrieving her from the Zar Realm. TBM When she returned, the two shared some time together. Sayla would never know it would be their last. She would embark on a quest with Malcom to retrieve his sister, Laviana Ino, and commit suicide in the midst of it. He was, once again, torn apart with grief, blame and self-hatred. Malcom Ino ipsum Muhsiin and Sijudaan Sayla has a high opinion of the two, seeing as they share a position as advisors of Shukri's. At the same time, he harbors fear and distrust towards them (despite the two being smaller than him). Shukri of Ajod Arguably his most important bond through the campaign, Shukri of Ajod has served as a mentor and friend to Sayla over the course of several events. Looking back, he regards her decision to keep him around as foolish and often tells her so, but is eternally grateful to her for it. TBM The group returned Shukri to Ajod after she had been kidnapped by orcish forces. Overcome by adrenaline and religious fanaticism, Sayla proposed to Shukri as soon as they arrived. She, of course, declined, but offered him a spot as new court cleric. He eagerly accepted. Yueliang Weixing Though he loved her dearly, Sayla understands that Yueliang was never a mother. Her mind was always somewhere else. She often forgot to feed, clothe, and bathe him as a child. Sayla grew up to be extremely self-sufficient in his endeavors because of this. Despite this, he attributes all of his knowledge to her spectacular teaching. If he ever had any religious or medicinal doubts, he could go to her knowing she could quote some obscure text that answered his question exactly. Character Information Notable Items Lorem Trivia * Sayla has a joke blog dedicated to him. * Sayla was exhausted, which means tired. Quotes LoremCategory:PCs